Final Testament
by Alan's Only
Summary: NOT HBP COMPLENT! One drunken night all is confessed...How can Lucius live when he looks in to Severus dead eyes? Well read and find out! SSLM
1. His Breath

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the HP peoples. And I don't mean to infringe anything….

(AN/ This is SLASHY LMSS warning you now! Not my average SSHG story! It starts off slashy!)

**Final Testament  
By Alan's Only  
Pairing-LMSS(SLASHY)  
Rating- R **

**Chapter 1 **

I couldn't tell it was him by what he looked like, because we all looked the same, safe for some of us had silver masks with the Dark Mark and the others had platinum masks. He, few others, and I had the silver masks and we were situated around The Dark Lord. His right and left hand men.

I knew it was him not only by our setting- more like kneeling- positions. I knew him by the way he walked, the way his shoes made not a sound. I knew it was him by his breathing, hard against the little mouth silt in the mask. Yet he wasn't out of breath, I knew that as well. He never could breath properly in front of The Dark Lord.

I looked over at The Dark Lord, I was at his left hand, and he was to _my_ left. The Dark Lord was speaking to some chit in front of him; I supposed it had to do with her becoming one of us. I could feel fear resonating off of her and I knew that she wouldn't be picked. She was going to join the others that were sent to the dungeons this night. The other Death Eaters will have their own sick pleasure with them latter that tonight. Yet this time I wouldn't be joining them. I felt my thought slip off into territory I shouldn't let them…I refocused them onto him.

As we—the other Death Eaters and I—waited for the revel to finish we watched The Dark Lord send more away yet there was the few times he let them join, at that time we all chanted something in Latin as the dark mark was imprinted into their skin. However, other than chanting I stayed quiet and listened to the man next to me breathe.

Yes, I know that sounded a bit creepy but it comforted me. I may seem to others that I have a cool external face and I never sway away from my supporting The Dark Lord but after the last revel I have felt my support slipping, after seeing my own son, get dragged away to the dungeon.

I had to save my son and I did. Yet, I got a good lashing afterward. However, The Dark Lord knew the reason and that was the reason I had only gotten whipped.

I looked out of my thought at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. I stood from my kneeling position, my knee popping disgustingly. I looked at the man who had his hand still on my shoulder, I had to look up to see his eyes, they were a deep, deep dark mysterious eyes that could've memorized me if they hadn't blinked, and the hand was removed. He turned and walked away I knew he wanted my to follow that was the only reason I wasn't going to join the other Death Eaters in their perverted doings tonight.

The cool night air was fresh and crisp much different than the smell of old blood/sex /torture of the room we were just in. I took a few deep breaths before my breath was caught in my thought by his voice.

"God what are you trying to do? Hyperventilate?" his deep bass voice sent a delicious shiver down my spin and it straight to my groin. Heating me almost instantaneously.

"You should hear your self in the revels…" I trailed off as he took of his mask making it disappear. His black hair hadn't made it ever-present presence known yet but only for the simple fact his black hood was still up…but that didn't last long. Soon his hood was down as well and I could see his face in all its handsome glory. His now seeable raven hair fell in rivers down to his chin and a bit beyond. It wasn't as long as mine yet mine wasn't as dark as his…. I took his lead and slipped my mask off and pulled my hood down. My hair instead of being loose was held with a black ribbon and the long tresses went to right between my shoulder blades the contrast between my Death eating robes and my hair made it look like a scene of fresh white snow falling from a midnight black sky.

"You know I hate the masks," he said and he smirked a bit. God he didn't know what he did to me with just a simple look…

"I know…" I said my voice trying to be its simple icy drawl. It sort of worked.

"Let's leave if we want to get to Hogwarts at a decent time…." He said and began walking away. That's the reason…. I was going to go beg for my wasted life…

I followed. My heart beat fast in the prospect of being able to redeem myself in 'My Desires' eyes. God how I wished I hadn't thrown him into this in the first place. I would take it all back and never even ask to become his friend… He would've had a better life if he had never known me…He wouldn't've had to go though the hell I had to, my whole childhood.

Yes, it was I, who brought him into this. Putting all of this distrust and hatred upon his shoulders. Oh, how I wanted to pull him close to my form, and kiss all of his pains away. However, I could not because of one faithful night; we had sworn to not ever engage in anything other than what was publicly acceptable. We were- are- high in the ranking when it came to pure bloods and we didn't want our pure reputation ruined…. HA pure…after the revels we've been to after all the things we've done to innocent people.

I looked at him, the want on the surface for once. I was a bit behind him so he couldn't see me. I blinked away the want as we walked...my eyes now a bit remorseful.

Finally, we came to a halt by the gates. I looked at him once again. A mask of a cold stone was planted firmly on his face. Oh fuck, how I wanted to see that face pleading, desire in his lovely eyes… However, I couldn't, we had promised each other in his 3rd my 4th year that we could never harbor feelings like this…

But for fucks sake, if I knew what kind of man he was going to grow up to be I wouldn't have made the promise.

Suddenly, I heard his voice and I shivered almost violently.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at me.

"I'm fine...you startled me…" I sneered at him, "you do that again and I will get you back."

"Oh I'm soooo scared," he said sarcastically. I almost snorted and voiced my option that he needed a good spanking. Yet that mental image made that little remark die in my throat.

"Come on," he said once he and I had exited the gates.

"Um… I've never apparated to Hogwarts…" I looked at him as he turned to me with a cocked brow. What was that I saw in his eyes? Fear? Why?

"Right…" He looked at me and I could've sworn his look was almost apprehensive. "Would you mind being in close contact with me?" My god did he just say what I think he did? Why in the hell would I care? I've wanted to be in 'close' contact with him sense… I don't really know…

"Why would I?" I ask my dark eyebrow cocked. I never did understand why my eyebrow were so much darker than that of my hair… All of my _other _hair was that pale snow… but that was one of the mysteries of life, I guess. My voice was uncaring and soft as I looked at him.

"Never mind…" he shook his head, yet before I could ask any further questions, he grabbed me.

TBC

(AN/ sense every one calls me it so I'll be one! I'm gonna be a bitch and leave it off and let you all wonder!)


	2. Iron Gates

Disclaimer- I don't own or plan to infringe anything…. I just like to torture our poor Sevvy and Luci.

**Final Testament **

**By Alan's only**

**Pairing-LMSS (SLASHY) **

**Rating-R **

**Chapter 2**

I didn't even know if I breathed when he grabbed but I do know that as his arms finally rested around me I took an audible sigh. But I had no more time for anything else because once my breath left my lips he had apparated away.

I had a few second before he sprang a part from my to breath his scent. He let go of me so quickly though; it made me sway in my stance.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and opened the iron gate to the grounds of Hogwarts and he began walking immediately toward the huge looming castle.

I didn't move entranced by the two griffin statues perched on the gate. I knew that after the switch of Tri-Wizard Cups in Harry potters 4th year those griffins were spelled to stop and one from entering the gates. If their cause wasn't worthy. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and walked after him.

I looked at him his sent still in my nose. I noticed something differed in his walk now and his breathing was _too_ deep and regulated, it sounded almost as if he was faking a real relaxed breathing rhythm.

My body on the other hand I couldn't try to control…I was rock hard again as I watched the faint out line of his ass though the robes, how when he took a step further the robes would stretch and press against his ass.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Yet couldn't get rid of something _this _hard by just shaking my head! Therefore, I thanked whatever tailor The Dark Lord had went to for the robe, and had chosen for such a loose fit. My normal robes couldn't have hid my obvious erection half as well. I wanted spell myself yet I thought that 'My Desire' would think I was trying to get away.

He took a quick look back and the night must've been playing tricks because I could've sworn I heard a sigh form him. And I know that the light must be too because that was _not_ lust I saw in his eyes I know that…I took a deep breath and tried to keep up my walking. Not trying to catch up I just didn't want to fall back.

We made it to the castle in a comfortable silence. Yet once he opened the great oak doors it felt like every thing was going fast forward. I was even breathing heavily as we reached the old route to Dumbledore's office. Oh how this old route was imprinted on my mind. In my school days this was an everyday walk.

I stood out in the hall as 'My Desire' walked in and up to McGongal's office. I had no fear of getting caught because it was still summer. It was only a matter of a few minutes when he came back down the stars.

"She isn't in there…I guess we'll have to wait tell morning," he said, looking at me. "Do you want to stay here or return home?"

"I see no reason I must travel back home…." I said with a simple shrug. He didn't really reply he just nodded and stood there numbly. "We should probably get going so I have time to…make myself comfortable…" I said in my old rude tone.

Severus looked at me for a moment then shook his head. He then led me down into these beloved dungeons. My staff that held my wand clicked lightly on the stone floor. My back was straight as a though played in my mind.

I was going to beg for my life tomorrow and I knew it…my record was anything less than clean…and I had a sinking feeling that this would be my last happy night on this realm of conciseness. I've seen people go up against the Ministry with less and still get the kiss. So, I would expect nothing less really. So I must make this a night to remember. I stopped him before he had a chance to open his chambers, with a hand on his shoulder.

I know what I was going to have to do and I was going to love it and if I did it right Severus would love it as well. At that name spoken and in that content The erection that _was _fading came back tenfold and made me dizzy from the loss of blood to the head--still under debate—which controlled my movements.

"What Lucius?" Severus said with a cocked brow. Of fuck how I wanted to hear him say that name with lust filled desire or on the verge of the ever-great climax.

"Do you still have some of that whisky?" I asked yes it was a divergent but what the hell?

He nodded and turned to a portrait. He then whispered his password, 'oD tI yggoD elytS ' I had to stifle my laugh with a cough. I remembered when we were young that use to be our catch fraise and in Hogwarts we had gotten soooo many girls to do just what it said….

As we entered his chambers the portrait closed behind us….

TBC

AN/ who reads these things? Ha I don't all of the time I'm ashamed to say but what the hell! I'm sorry if you don't like the OOC of it all but how in the world do we know what Lucius thinks about? For all we know he _could _be a flaming homo. …NO that would be the greatest loss for all women kind…but alas the hotness of the one can only be increased by the hotness of another…………..

AN/ it will be awhile be fore I'm able to update again... My computer is on the frits!


	3. Forgeting his friend

Disclaimer- I own nothing and I mean no infringement

An/ this story is the first of it kind for me so don't kill me okay?

**Final Testament**

**By Alan's Only**

**Pairing-LMSS**

**Rating- R (SLASHY)**

**Chapter 3 **

Lucius and Severus sat by the fire, in the hearth, in Severus' den. Lucius' hair was shining in the light, making its slivery highlights stand out. His Unblemished porcelain skin was tinted a light pink, yet was still pale pure perfection. His powder blue eyes were a bit darker and almost hid the dark rim around them. The red jewel like tint of the whisky memorized his eyes and mind.

Severus on the other hand, was looking at the fire. And his hair was made a bit lighter, bringing out the brown tint in the raven water. And his skin looked soft and had a bit of a pink tint to it.

Lucius knew he had to make sure they both were nicely pissed. Then he could put the main of his plan in order. He watched him take long deep drinks form the goblet in his own hand. Once Lucius thought it was a good time he began…

A smile played on his lips as Lucius pulled off his Death Eater's robes. His under clothes consisted were black tight pants and a red dress shirt with snakes embroidered around the cuffs and two made the Malfoy family crest on the breast pocket. He gave a loud satisfied sigh and took a long drink of the whisky.

Severus' eyes looked at Lucius when he heard the sound of robes being pulled off. He watched him in silent trepidation; his almost uneven bottom teeth bit his lip, when Lucius sighed. Severus watched with eyes he didn't know held hunger, as Lucius took a long swing of his drink. A little drizzled over his lip when he pulled the glass away. Severus was _so _entranced, that his normally sly and intelligent mind wasn't able to figure out that this was _planned_. Severus' eyes almost widened as well yet he caught himself and turned away when he saw Lucius' tongue flick out and captured the little ruby droplet. When Severus' eyes looked away his mind tried to not think of Lucius' tongue licking _other_ liquid from _other_ places. When he was able to look back up he took his own long drink of his own drink.

Lucius had to contain his laughter as Severus looked away. He knew he was playing his cards right… He turned on the charm even more when he looked at Severus and gave him an almost coy-ish look and with a little wand-less magic, some strands of his hair fell in front of his eyes hiding them a little making his eyes look more alluring.

Severus knew he _shouldn't_ have looked up…He _knew_ he shouldn't have… he looked at Lucius his eyes almost wide. He never thought a man acting like this would be a turn of but…his _friend_ in his pants told his differently. He looked down at his pants cursing silently to himself.

"Severus…." His voice was its normal drawl but it held a hint of humor within it, which Severus chose to ignore.

"What Lucius?" Severus almost snarled and even that made Lucius' eyes light with a hint of humor.

"Sleeping arraignments?" Lucius' brow cocked in its most elegant way.

"Uh…" Severus wasn't expecting that one bit…it took him a moment before he could reply even then with out much thought. "You can have the…um…bed…" he said nodding vaguely.

Lucius nodded just as a grandfather cloak somewhere within Snape's room chimed 12:00. He then stood and Snape looked at him for a brief moment, yet the most of that moment was spent of _one_ area…He looked away quickly. Yet he looked back up when he heard Lucius give a satisfied moan.

Lucius had always loved alcohol so he had to respect every drop of the sweet intoxicating liquor. That was the reason he moaned…at lest that what Severus kept repeating as he watched Lucius set, his now empty, goblet on the stand next to his chair.

"Good night…" Lucius said then added, "Thank you…so very much for letting divulge myself in rare delights…" a smile grew on his lips a he spoke, out playing the thank you for letting him drink a rare kind of whisky. His pure white teeth were almost visible thought the almost-grin-smile upon his face.

"…Yeah…your…welcome…" Severus replied his eyes falling to the stone floor.

Lucius walked to the back of the den and Severus heard the door, which he knew lead to his bedchambers, open and then close with a quiet click.

Severus sighed and stood. He took off his robes and stumbled to the couch. The alcohol had gotten to his brain now and he yawned. He could forget about his friend...for now…

…/…

Severus awoke sometime in the middle of the night, the drink he had had made his mind still groggy. He squinted at the ceiling and couldn't figure out what was wrong…. It then hit him. He wasn't in his room and he couldn't think of any reason why he should be out in the den on the couch. He stood and swaggered in to his room. He fell heavily on to his bed not noticing the platinum haired man that was already occupying the bed.

TBC

An/ yeah I finished the next chapter! Yea! Hope you like!


	4. Sleeping?

An/ This chapter is were it starts to get a bit weird! Warning you all and I'm hoping that fanfic won't boot me off for this next chapter! So here we go!

**Final Testament**

**By Alan's Only**

**Rating-R**

**Paring-LM/SS...In this chapter-SS/LM/SS...Just wait...**

**Chapter 4**

**Sleeping?**

Lucius awoke first. He felt a bit disoriented with this partly clothed arm over his naked chest. He studied the arm and noticed that it was a male's arm...it was lightly dusted with a fine black hair. It took him a couple moments to finally realize that the darkness, of the secret world that the silk coverings made, made it seem a bit surreal. The fine hair lightly tickled his chest...he would've slept naked, yet this was Severus' bed...and he probably take offence to him naked within his silk sheets and comforter.

A sigh slipped from his lips as his powdery blue eyes traveled up that arm to see Severus' sleeping face pressed into one of the many pillows. His hair was mainly on his back yet a few, that you could call bangs, fluttered on his breath from the small slit in his parted lips. Lucius bit his bottom lip as he looked back down Severus' arm, his eyes slid over a corner of an odd tattoo...but Lucius knew different...it was burned in to the flesh...made to stick there by raw hatred...

Lucius' own right arm twitched and his eyes widened...his arm was under the body which was called Severus...he slowly tried to move his arm yet when the sleeping Severus felt this he rolled away...Lucius looked with almost mournful eyes as Severus moved onto his side yet still faced him. His hand and forearm that was once on top of Lucius was now under his cheek. Lucius put his arm on his own chest and sighed. He rolled over to lay on his side as well, though facing away from Severus, some of his hair that was on his chest and tip of his broad shoulders moved...slipped down his chest to nestle in the crook between his jaw line and collar bone. Those sight movements and stoking of his hair sent a violent shiver thought his body...but almost as fast as the shiver left him Severus rolled over to him and pressed himself against Lucius' back and the chill's place was taken by a growing heat that seemed to resonate from his groin and then grow up higher in his body.

His blood pooled in his lower reigns and made him grow hard so fast it almost made him cry out. But he caught it in his throat. He had always been good at controlling his body's reactions... tonight he couldn't.

His jaw tensed as he took some deep breaths through his nose and counted down from 100, trying to calm himself. Yet, his eyes opened very quickly when he felt Severus start to make a rubbing motion with his hips, pressing a certain place with Lucius' arse. His eyes grew wide as he felt Severus grow hard though the two thin peaces of cloth in-between them.

Lucius' hands balled into fists by his face to stop him self from touching his own flesh...a thing he had not done sense his marriage with Narssisa...he hadn't needed to that women even in her own growing age still had the sex drive of a hormonal teenager... And instead of the wife saying she had a headache, he had to use that excuse more than once...

He heard Severus grunt as well as feel him make a hard thrust at Lucius arse, the only thing keeping him from turning around and fucking the brains out of Severus was for the fact that he was asleep and Lucius' mind was into much a disarray that he couldn't use Occlumancy to see if he was even the one Severus was so roughly fucking in his dream...But that was a childish dream...if children could have such sinful desires...

Lucius now used his will power to not rub back... but most, if not all, of his will power left as he felt Severus grow still and his hand moved down word, he could hear cloth stretch as he felt Severus reach into his own pants and stroke himself. Lucius heard a sigh as he felt Severus wrap his hand around himself and then pull him self out. At the hot hardness of Severus touched his back Lucius' tentive hands slide down to his straining erection and touched it though the cloth. But as he felt Severus start to thrust into his own hand and ram in to Lucius arse, clothes still on, his fingers undid his pants and pulled him self out. He let out a gasp at how much he missed doing this...the only time he had complete and utter control on how fast and hard the pace was going to be. His other hand, that was slightly under him, moved up to pull at his hair...and odd turn on ever sense he found out that Severus had pulled a hunk of hair from a girl the first time he ever had sex...the girl's name was...Lilly Evans... but that is a story for another time because more important matters were at hand...or should we say in hand.

Lucius' hand on his prick made slow movements at first in time with the slight yanks of the other hand in his hair. But as he felt Severus' rhythm increase in speed and roughness his own rhythm changed but he wouldn't use his hips...

It was then with a fantasy began...Black raven hair falling over both men's shoulders and rough hands pulling at Lucius' hair. Lucius' eyes were closed and he moaned as he felt Severus thrust within his arse, yet once he felt himself take some other male his eyes opened and there was Severus' dark eyes looking up at him...

It was too much for Lucius and he began thrusting in to his hand. Which in turn made Severus put his right hand on Lucius' shoulder and dig his nails into stop him from moving too fast...but that didn't help much it only increased Lucius' need more and made him trust faster into his hand and into the imaginary Severus.

He felt the first quakes of his organism coming yet not until he felt Severus' hot cum spread on his back and arse was he able to let go. He moaned loudly and his cum spilled from him and over the bed.

As he came down from the after glow he felt Severus stuff himself into his own pants and the pull Lucius close to him...Lucius' body grew stiff at the sudden movements but then he clamed down and snuggled into Severus. Severus' head moved so his lips were by Lucius' ear then in his deep voice he whispered, "Did you like that..."

TBC

An/BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm ganna leave it off there and let you wonder! Here's to hoping Fanfic don't boot me off! REVEIW plez!


	5. Waking

An/ Hey all hope you liked the last chapter and once I read though it I figured out that I wouldn't get booted off for it...so here's the next chapter!

**Final Testament**

**By Alan's Only**

**Rating-R**

**Pairing-LM/SS**

**Chapter-5**

Lucius knew then he must have been dreaming...Severus would never do that he is...so...well he didn't know...but he would never do _that_...

Lucius' eyes shot open...he could've cryed at the loss of Severus' warmth on at his back, tears filled those blue depths even. He raised his hand to rub the tears away, but when his fingertips touched just below his eyes he felt a slight wetness on his hand, he quickly pulled his hand away from his face and looked at it suspiciously, there was something gooey on it. He brought it close to his nose and sniffed, his eyes widened. His tongue flicked out and tasted it; a moan came to his lips. He then licked the rest away and almost whimpered when the last bit left his hand. He was a bout to turn to see if Severus was even in the same room as he when he felt a soft cool breeze on his already growing erection, it had started when he had started to clean his hand. He looked down and deep chuckle came from his chest as he reached down and pushed himself back in his pants as if all he had done was taken a piss. He then rolled over and looked at the other side of the bed. In doing so a hand was rolled on to by his head. His eyes widen to see Severus in the bed as well, but not on his side...spread eagle taking up most of the bed. He nuzzled in to Severus' hand; it was rough from working long days, yet it felt so good against Luscius' soft pedal like cheek. He looked up the line of his arm to see Severus' face toward him yet still in its peaceful sleep. Did he dare do it? He swallowed the little bit of fear that burned at his throat and moved his face to kiss Severus' wrist. But he knew when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other occupant in the bed did he know he shouldn't've kissed him.

He didn't let that show though...he rolled his eyes up toward Severus to see dark eyes looking down at him, Lucius looked away quickly. A faint blush spread over his cheeks.

"Wha's wrong?" Severus' deep whisper made him shutter.

"Sor-"he had to clear his throat through a middle of a word! He was horrified at that yet he took it with ease and finished, "-ry."

"For what?" Severus asked. Lucius had a spilt second to think that he hadn't've noticed the soft, second-lasting kiss...but if he hadn't then he wouldn't be awake horrifying Lucius.

"You know what..."his voice was low and he tried to keep the wine from it but he knew it sounded like a child's pleading.

"You were still half asleep and didn't know what you were doing...hell for all I know, you could've thought that I was Narssisa," Severus smiled. Lucius had a very deep feeling that that was the only reason he could've came up with and is resisting the urge to throw him from his bed and his rooms.

But even with that reason fresh in his mind and, who knows, the still grogginess of sleep-?- upon him he decided to ask one question that was burning on his tongue.

"If i'm still half asleep then would old childhood promises matter to you?" Lucius whispered. His eyes trained on Severus' chin he slowly lifted his eyes though. But they wouldn't go further than his nose.

"Well if you still are than..." Severus' own voice caught in his throat. Though Lucius didn't know why. Maybe his little plan had been found out...yet..."yes"

Lucius' eyes widen slightly as he lifted him self with his arm. And with the gracefulness he had shown every one his lips were placed upon his.

It was as if the word didn't matter for those few moments...but that all came crashing in when Severus' door was flown open and McGonagal and Scumbag (AN/ can't spell the new head minister's name and that was mine and my friend's nickname for him!) both have their wands drawn and pointed a the two males on the bed neither of them had time to move when they were hit with the stunning spell yet both were fully able to hear what Scumbag said before they fell into the dark caressing coolness of unconcessness.

"Great Job Minerva."

TBC

An/ sorry to all if you be confused go back and reread chapter 2.


	6. Uncarring Eyes

AN/ this is were my evilness comes in to play... love to give my dollies a hard time and I shall...Be ready to take a in-depth look in to my mind... Only in Lucius' point of view!

**Final Testament**

**By Alan's Only**

**Rating-R**

**Pairing-LM/SS**

**Chapter-6**

I look in to his eyes...they are only pits of blankness...not those deep dark pools of mystery that I could get lost in...If I had the chance. They now stare off into space, every waking moment...I can't even get them to focus upon me...His once beautiful mouth, now lays slack...it has no use other than to gurgle out sounds...His hair now really is greasy... I've given him the bed in our little cell. I know the ministry probably thought I'd let him rot...or even share the bed with him...But I couldn't...I can't stand to see him anymore...he's not like the one I loved anymore...yet I would not have been able to live with my self if I had let him rot in a corner...So instead I sit in the corner and watch the door...And him...

My hair is lack with dirt...my face probably smeared with it...but I don't care...The only way I may keep what I hold left, is the thoughts of what I will do to the in the ministry when I get out...and those are the things that keep the dementors away...because they aren't happy thoughts...but ever so often, in my sleep my mind does wander...and I remember that kiss...there one thing that also tortures me...I wanted to know if he had let me kiss him...for he thought that I must be still groggy? ...Or did he really meet me half way and mean it?

I can not ask him...once I did hoping that without a soul he still might have some memories...but he just watched the tears flow from my blue eyes with his blank uncaring ones...said nothing to me with that lank mouth...and listened to me cry with those uncaring ears...

THE END!

An/ how was that? I know it left some things to the imagination...:P can't spell hope you like it!


End file.
